Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian's long lost love!
by Kuroshitsuji69
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is invited to the Midford's masquerade ball in honor of the Campania survivors. Everyone is having a jolly good time, until Sebastian meets a mysterious lady at the ball. A very suspicious and familiar lady to Sebastian. ** TAKING REQUESTS TO DRAW ANY SCENES!**
1. The Masquerade Ball

**The events that occur in this fanfic take place right after The Campania Arc in Kuroshitsuji manga, not anime. I suggest you read the arc in the manga before reading this fanfic. If you're not planning on reading the manga arc and want to read this fanfic anyways, _I'll give a brief summary of what previously happend._ SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE SHIP ARC AND PLAN TO READ IT! If you're still confused on what I'm talking about, I suggest you look at the Kuroshitsuji wikia. **

**_***Sebastian, Ciel, and Snake were headed onto a cruise ship called the Campania to investigate a society that claims to bring back the dead. Ciel and Sebastian stay with the Midford's on the cruise ship. The dead were never brought back to life, just zombie-like soul less bodies moving around, "bizarre dolls". Of course if souls are involved, so are some shinigami reapers. Ronald Knox and Grell Sutcliff are aboard to investigate also. It was Undertaker who was behind it all. The soul less zombies end up killing half the passengers and the boat hits an iceberg and sinks. Sebastian is in great injure from being hit by Undertaker's death scythe. Sebastian also engages in a couple of fights with Ronald Knox and Grell.***_**

**_DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!_**

"Young master?" Sebastian knocked on Ciel's office door.

Ciel didn't reply.

"Master..?"

Sebastian opened the door anyways, pushing a cart of tea.

Ciel was fast asleep on his desk.

"Young master, wake up." Sebastian said softly, nudging Ciel.

"Oh, I must've fallen asleep while reading these letters from the queen, what is today's schedule?" Ciel replied.

"The Midfords are hosting a masquerade ball this evening in honor for the ones who died on the Campania and the survivors." Sebastian said while pouring Earl Grey.

"Oh yes, the ball.." Ciel said in apathy.

"Yes, a ball. With dancing." Sebastian teased with a smirk.

Sebastian handed the teacup to Ciel.

Ciel sipped his tea and put it down.

"Shut up, you're coming with me."

"But why Young Master? I have to re-arrange the books in the library, tend the bushes with Finnian, and -"

"I don't care," Ciel interrupted, "You shall give pointers for me between each dance."

"Why not just have a dance lesson here, a dance lesson now?" Sebastian teased again.

"Hmph, it's like you want to be slapped across the cheek, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled.

••••••

Sebastian opened the carriage door for Ciel. Sebastian hopped onto the front of the carriage, whipped the horses, and off they went. Ciel was wearing one of his many fancy coats, designed by Nina Hopkins of course. A white phantom mask was upson Ciel's face. The mask was customly made for Ciel by Sebastian. There was no eye slit on the left eye, to cover up his contract of course. Sebastian had his regular butler outfit, and the red and white mask that sat on the bridge of his nose and covered his eyes, leaving two slits to see. The mask he had worn at the Viscount Druitt's ball while researching the Jack the Ripper cases.

Ciel and Sebastian's hair were slicked back, just the way Frances Midford (Ciel's Aunt) liked it. According to Frances, men with longe fringes such as Sebastian and Ciel have disgusting hair, and needs to be properly displayed. Ciel was nervously fidgeting his fingers, wondering how the hell he would dance with Elizabeth. He didn't want to disappoint her. He even promised her he was getting better with ballroom dancing. Ciel regretted all the grief he gave her with the cruise ship and the bizzare dolls, forcing her to strip her unnecessary clothing and to use her fencing skills to defend herself. "I hope she's not traumatized from the sinking ship." Ciel thought.

•••••

"Young master, we have arrived to the Midford Estate." Sebastian said while bowing and opening the carriage.

Ciel and Sebastian walked up to the mansion door and knocked.

"Welcome to the Midford Estate, Mr. Phantomhive. May I escort you to the ball?" A male servant dressed in a white suit said.

"There is no need for that. I know every room of this mansion by heart. Now if you'll excuse me."

Sebastian and Ciel headed to the ballroom.

"How silly of him to ask to escort you to the ballroom, as if he wasn't aware you are the nephew of the Marchioness and Fiancé of Lady Midford." chuckled Sebastian

"Indeed Sebastian, indeed."

Sebastian and Ciel entered the ballroom. The ballroom was full of first class citizens, high ranked english noblemen, Campania survivors, and their families.

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEELLLLL!" Elizabeth shouted joyfully while running across the ballroom.

"Wow Ciel it's been like a week since I saw you, Ciel your hair looks so mature and oh-so cute pushed back!"

"How are you, Lizzie?" Ciel asked.

"Oh I'm doing very fine! Come, let's dance!"

"Woah!" Ciel shouted as Elizabeth jerked him onto the ballroom dance floor, and before you knew it, they were waltzing.

"That's the Lizzie I know, so optimistic." Ciel thought while waltzing with Elizabeth. He was glad she was doing well, just a week after she was aboard a sinking ship.

"Ouch! Ciel, you just stepped on my toe! That wasn't very cute!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Very sorry Lizzie, it won't happen again."

"Hehe, Oh Ciel!"

The dance lasted very shortly along with the music playing along.

Ciel walked across the ballroom over to Sebastian, who was obdiently sitting at one of the tables.

"How was that?" Ciel asked

"Young master, you need to lead Lady Elizabeth while waltzing. The male leads the female. You are the male, am I correct?"

Ciel rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Look mother, father, Edward, Ciel has arrived!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Now, that's the proper look a earl and his butler should have!" Frances Midford said, referring to Ciel and Sebastian's hair.

"Nice dancing, Phantomhive!" Edward Midford teased.

"Yes, the boy dances silly, but he is the owner of a prestigious worldwide toy company. A successful earl at a young age indeed." Alexis Midford complimented.

"Why, thank you." Ciel replied.

"Excuse me, I have to go talk to some old friends of mine." Alexis Midford excused himself.

Alexis Midford sat down at a table with one of his "friends". The next dance was about to begin.

"It's Ronald Knox, sitting with Mr. Midford."

Ciel said.

Ronald gave Ciel a devilish smirk from across the ballroom. Ronald and Mr. Midford were laughing and having small talk.

"I cannot see, there is too many people in the way getting ready to waltz, young master. And how are you certain that is Ronald Knox? This is a masquerade ball, by the way. I suggest you search for Elizabeth and ask her to waltz once again."

Ciel sighed and went to Elizabeth. He knew for sure that was Ronald Knox. Ciel couldn't mistake that pair of shiny white shoes only a playboy would own. Sebastian examines the man from across the ball, and sighed, noticing Ciel was right and it was Ronald Knox.

"Ciel, are you having fun?! I love this ball! The masquerade idea was mine! We look so cute in our masks!" Elizabeth joyfully said.

"Yes, such a great idea."

"Ooh, Ciel! Spin me around like they do in the opera plays!"

Ciel felt embarassed and looked away for a second.

"Lizzie, I am still in recovery from being on the Campania. I am still weak, there's very little I can do. I made an immense effort just to arrive, I didn't want to disappoint you." Ciel hung his head in shame and stopped dancing. He felt so shameful, he felt he dissapointful Elizabeth. He felt he was a disappointment as a fiancé.

"That's okay, Ciel. I'll just spin you around and we can have fun and look very cute together!"

"Woah, Lizzie! LIZZIE!"

Elizabeth was spinning Ciel around the ballroom, joyfully chuckling and laughing, having fun while spinning Ciel around and around across the ballroom. Elizabeth spun Ciel, regardless of them hitting many other dancing couples, regardless of his shoutings of Elizabeth's name that were drowned in her joyful laughter stopped, but Elizabeth's happy laughter continued. Ciel noticed something, something important. Elizabeth's laughter, the look on her face. Pure happiness. This look gave Ciel a strong warm feeling. He was glad Elizabeth was safe and happy.

••••••

Sebastian obediently sat at a table in one of the corners of the room, one leg crossed on top of the other, waiting for Ciel to finish waltzing and the ball to be over. Sebastian pretended to drink wine, not being able to feel the effects of it. He sensed a vibe. A vibe of another demon being present in this room. Sebastian started paying attention to Ronald, making sure he wouldn't be causing any trouble. He was flirting with a beautiful woman that was sitting across from him. Her hair has golden curled locks of hair tied up that went down to the middle of her back. Her skin was as pale as snow, lips the color of a peach, and eyes that were green. A group of pearls laid on her upper chest and hung from her neck, along with a pair of pearl earrings. She had on a light blue dress that had straps that hugged the sides of her shoulders, revealing her beautiful shoulders. She even had a pair of long gloves that went up to her elbows. She had on a white mask that sat on the bridge of her nose with painted light blue lines. Simply elegant and exquisite.

"Hey, beautiful. Why're you ignoring me? You should give me your address so I can visit your place and offer you the finest of wine, aye?" Ronald said, intoxicated.

"What a disgusting pig you are, shamelessly hitting on me while you're not even in a sober state." The women replied while getting out of her seat walking away.

"Wait, I can treat ya real nice!" Ronald grabbed the women's wrist.

She yanked the grab of Ronald, using her freed hand to slap Ronald across the face.

"I'm surprised you have no shame for yourself." The woman said while walking away and sitting upon another table.

Sebastian witnessed the whole conversation, and was amused. He walked over to the lonesome exquisite lady. While walking over, the demon vibe was growing stronger.

"May I have this dance, madam?" Sebastian said, while bowing and offering his hand.

"What a gentlemen you are." chuckled the lady, placing her dainty elegant hand onto Sebastian's. The two began to waltz.

"A first class woman dancing with a mere butler? Their dancing is so graceful though." An old lady gossiped.

"You don't see that everyday. But look at that dancing, they flow so perfectly and gracefully." said another.

_"No fair. How come she turned me down?"_ Ronald thought _" I'm handsome so she should of adored me like most women, nonetheless. And how come she would stoop so low to dance with a mere butler? Wait a second, I just saw Earl Phantomhive, that must be his butler, dancing with that lady. What does Grell even see in that weakling?"_

•••••

The music was coming to an end and so was the dance. The violins stopped and so did all the other instruments. Everyone applauded.

"My, my, you dance so gracefully." Sebastian complimented the lady.

"Why thank you."

"Let us introduce ourselves," Sebastian said while stripping off his mask, and so did the woman.

"My name is Sebastian Micha-.."

Sebastian was in too much shock to finish his sentence. The woman dropped her mask. They were both in deep shock. Soon,

their eyes were turning into a burning demon fuchsia.

"Se-sebastian, is that you..?" the woman asked, trembling.

Sebastian grabbed the woman by the wrist and quickly left the ballroom. Ciel noticed Sebastian dragging the women out of the ballroom

_"What the hell is Sebastian doing?"_ Ciel wondered.

"Ooh, Ciel let's sit down and eat cake." Elizabeth took Ciel to a small round table to eat.

•••••

"Where're we headed towards? What're you doing Sebastian?" the woman asked while being dragged through the Midford manor. Sebastian didn't reply. Sebastian found a storage closet and dragged the woman and put himself into the closet.

**Chapter 2 coming soon! I'll try to update every 2-7 days! Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. The Unexpected

Hot panting full of exhaustion filled the small dark storage closet.

The closet was very hot also, Sebastian took his tailcoat off.

It was so small that the woman and Sebastian barely fit together.

Sebastian and the woman's waist were touching.

She could feel Sebastian's hot breath onto her.

"Sebastian, please answer me.." The woman uttered with effort

Sebastian barely could reply, he was also panting very hard. He caught his breath..

"Why are you here, Mercedes, here in the human world? I thought you found humans as vile and disgusting creatures. Are you contracted?" Sebastian asked.

"My views on human have changed immensely, they can be so intriguing and interesting.. And yes, Sebastian, I am contracted.." Mercedes replied.

"What is your contract's deal? Who are you contracted with? How long do you have to work for your master?"

"I don't own a pathetic butler and master contract like you do, the person I hold a contract with asked me a simple favor."

"A favor?.."

"That I be his fiance for small amount of time."

Sebastian was filled with jealousy, even if Mercedes was a fiance to a mere human.

"Why do you even bloody care, Sebastian!?"

Sebastian grabbed her other wrist, never letting loose to the one he gripped before.

"Why do I care? Are you aware that I am slaving myself to some wealthy brat, just for his tortured soul, filled with misery and lust for hate and revenge? I swore to you I would come back with one of the finest souls your heart desires. I don't care if it took all of my young master's life for our contract to be fully fulfilled, I couldn't come back to you with a messily sampled dish of a soul. That wouldn't be too impressive, would it? You are the best and you deserve the best, my lady."

"Sebastian, I...I missed you so much. I thought you left me in the underworld, by myself, for eternity.." Mercedes's voice cracked with sadness.

Sebastian let loose of her wrists. He pulled in her back with his hand and cupped her face with the other. Her tears made Sebastian's glove wet. Their waists were tight up against each other.

"I have missed you dearly, also, my lady. Why would I leave you? Like I have said, you are the best, and you deserve the best.." Sebastian said seductively, pulling her face closer to his.

Mercedes put her arm around his back, with her other hand digging in his hair, messing his slicked back locks of hair.

•••••

A furious blonde in a white tuxedo tailcoat and feathered peacock mask stomped with angry fury across the ballroom to one of the round tables in the corner.

"Alexis, how dare you!?" The Viscount of Druitt asked, angrily.

"How dare I what?.." Alexis Midford replied, annoyingly.

"How dare you serve this vile and putrid wine?! I've drank every single flavor you are serving here at this ball, and all of them are completely horrid! I'd expect more from a Marquis's ball, honestly! Oh, Alexis! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

_"Every single flavor? He's sure as hell drunk!_" Alexis Midford thought.

"He's right, ya know... *belch*" Ronald said, across the small round table.

"Apologies, Aleister, Ronald. I'll have a servant escort you to one of our storage closets, where we keep the finest of wine."

Alexis whistled for a servant to come over.

"Yes, Mr. Midford?" a servant obediently asked.

"Please escort the Viscount of Druitt and Ronald Knox to the storage closet where we keep the finest of our wine." Alexis Midford commanded.

"But Mr. Midford, don't you think Mr. Chamber and Mr. Knox has had enough drinking this evening?"

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTH YOU MERE SERVANT! I AM A SURVIVOR OF THE SINKING CAMPANIA! THIS IS MY NIGHT AND MY BALL! YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY NIGHT AWAY FROM ME! Ronald screamed.

There was an awkward silence that followed, along with stares.

Alexis Midford face palmed himself while the Viscount banged his head on the table.

"Uhm, Mr. Knox, I'm right over here.." The servant said, nervously.

Ronald was screaming and pointing at the wall.

"Just please take these two to the storage closet where we keep the wine." Alexis demanded again.

"Certainly Mr. Midford.. Huh?"

A young man with locks of brown hair came rushing to the servant.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for my fiance, she told me she'd be home by midnight. Can you please help me find her?"

"Certainly, but what is your name sir?"

"My name? Oh, Lance Mandrake. Earl Lance Mandrake."

"Oooh la la! A wine and fiance hunt! Let's go!" The Viscount said cheerfully, skipping while dragging Ronald on the floor into the long manor hallways.

"WOAH!" Ronald shouted while being dragged on the floor.

"Are those two men okay?" Lance asked nervously, while following the servant.

"Just a wee bit drunk." the servant replied.

•••••

_**10 minutes later...**_

"La dee da! More wine, the merrier!" The Viscount skipped joyfully.

Ronald collapsed onto the floor.

"I can't do this anymore! Go on without me! Tell me what heaven tastes like!" Ronald said in defeat.

Charles rushed over to Ronald, helping him up.

"There's no need to be dramatic, just stand on your two feet, sir." Lance said while helping him up.

"I'll have you know, good sir, that I am a survivor of the Campania. Just let me party and shut up! Besides, that's a ridiculous tucked scarf you're wearing. You're even sweating." Ronald replied while reaching over for his tucked scarf.

"No!" Lance shouted.

"Well, excuse you! Who's the dramatic one now?"

"Mr. Chamber, Mr. Knox, we have arrived to the storage closet." The servant said.

The servant reached for the door knob, while Ronald and the Viscount's face lit up with joy.

The door creaked and opened.

"Hey, this isn't wine.. It's the Phantomhive's butler and some woman." The Viscount said.

Lance rushed over to the door.

"Mercedes?" Lance asked in slight shock.

"Oh, hello, Lance.." Mercedes said while letting go of Sebastian's romantic embrace.

"This must be the wrong storage closet, heh... Mr. Knox, Mr. Chamber, please follow me." The servant said, nervously interrupting.

Ronald and The Viscount followed the servant in confusion.

"Sebastian, didn't you say you have a master attending this ball? I suggest you go check up on-"

Before Mercedes could finish her sentence, Sebastian was running extremely fast, reaching the ball in less than 30 seconds.

Sebastian found Ciel asleep in a corner of the ballroom, along with Elizabeth.

"Come, young master." Sebastian whispered while scooping up Ciel.

Sebastian started running extremely fast again, reaching Lance and Mercedes in under 30 seconds.

Sebastian put Ciel down, so he could try to explain the happenings between Mercedes and himself. But before he could...

"The carriage is waiting Mercedes, come." Lance interrupted, while walking away.

Sebastian's fist clenched, he rushed over to Lance, gripping his collar and scarf aggressively.

"Why are you acting this way?" Sebastian said calmly, with a furious demon fuchsia in his eyes.

"Acting what way? Oh, your eyes.. Let me guess, you are a demon?" laughed Lance.

"You show no sign of concern for your own lady when you've seen her with another man. Why do you treat her like garbage? Are you always this apathetic? How disrespectful and disgusting of an earl." Sebastian said with a little anger in his voice, while his grip was getting tighter.

"How silly of a demon to accuse such things when he does not even fully understand my contract with Mercedes." Lance laughed again.

Sebastian yanked off Lance's scarf.

"How dare you? Do you have any manners whatsoever?!" Lance shouted.

"Lance, can we please just go?" pleaded Mercedes.

Ciel awoke from the rambling, slightly opening his eyes. _The first thing he saw was the back of Lance's neck, where his contract laid._

"Se-Sebastian.. What is going on?.." Ciel asked in a dreary voice.

"Nothing of the sort, young master. Now if you shall excuse me, my younger master and I will be heading home." Sebastian said, while scooping Ciel into his arms.

"..Same as us." Lance replied, while leaving with Mercedes.

•••••

Ciel was fast asleep as Sebastian placed him onto the back carriage seat.

Sebastian whipped the horses and off the went.

•••••

Sebastian tip-toed up the manor, holding Ciel while he was fast asleep.

Sebastian arrived to Ciel's room. He lied Ciel onto his bed.

Sebastian undressed Ciel and put on his night gown, very gently.

He put the covers on top of Ciel, who was still fast asleep.

"Goodnight, my lord." Sebastian whispered.

Sebastian opened the window, standing on top of the railing, ready to jump.

"Sebastian, where do you think you're going?" Ciel asked, in a weary voice.

"No where, young master." Sebastian replied as he went back inside, closing the windows.

"Just be back by morning, I don't want breakfast late."

Sebastian's face lit up with a devilish grin.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he jumped out the window.


	3. The Reunion

**Hey guys! sorry for chapter 3 being late! Well, here it is! Btw, this chapter has some dirty content.**

Sebastian tried to make his fall as soundless as possible.

"Now, now, where'd she say she she wanted to meet me?" Sebastian thought with his index finger on his chin.

"My, my.. I guess we'll just have to play rabbit hunter." Sebastian chuckled, with his devilish half smile.

Sebastian darted off into the surrounding forest near the Phantomhive Estate. The bright moon followed him as he ran towards town.

•••••

Lance opened the doors to the Mandrake manor and walked in with Mercedes at his side.

"Florence, we're back... Florence?.." Lance echoed, calling out, while hanging his coat on the rack.

A large band of miserable coughs and their echoes from upstairs filled the silence.

"Father?!" Lance exclaimed, while running up the staircase, leaving Mercedes behind.

Lance reached his father's room. His father was lying on the king sized bed, with Florence (the Mandrake manor's maid) sitting at the side of the bed, taking his temperate and placing a towel onto his forehead.

"H-hello, son.." Lance's father said in a weak whisper. "Please.. *cough* C-come over.."

Lance slowly approached, kneeling down at the bed.

"Lance, we all know my end is coming near."

A tear rolled down Florence's cheek.

"I am aware, Father. All this torture, I'm so sorry." Lance said in a mournful voice, while he buried his wet face.

Lance's father wiped away Lance's tears from his face. Lance held his fathers hand onto his cheek.

"W-why would you call it "torture"?" Lance's father said, trying to chuckle. "I am watching my own son become an earl after I pass. I am watching my son marry the beautiful woman he deeply loves. I am watching my successor as I slowly pass. These days may be torture for me physically, but I am surrounded by things that are making me happy, things I've waited for my whole life."

"Thank you, father."

"You will be a great successor, son. A great earl indeed."

Mercedes, eavesdropping on the conversation between Lance and his father, watched slowly from a door slit. She turned away, in sadness and left the manor.

•••••

Sebastian arrived to the town area. He looked side to side, the area was completely empty. He took out his pocket watch.

_"Hm.. 2:47 already?" _Sebastian thought.

Sebastian placed his pocket watch back into his coat.

"CRACK!" a twig snapped, coming from a dark alley.

"My, my. Let's not be shy now!" Sebastian exclaimed, while kicking his leg in the air.

"Mrow!" a black cat came out of the dark alley and rubbed itself onto Sebastian's other leg that was firmly on the ground, while the other was still up in the air. "Puuurrr, puurrr!" the cat purred as it rubbed itself against Sebastian's leg that was on the ground.

Sebastian lowered his leg and kneeled against and stroked the cat.

"Did I frighten you?" Sebastian smiled, "I must be going now, goodbye."

Sebastian left the cat and hurried along again.

"Heh heh heh, oh Bassy.." whispered Grell Sutcliff, spying from a rooftop, being unnoticed.

•••••

"Where could that man be?.." Mercedes thought.

Mercedes was wandering through town in the middle of the night, looking for Sebastian while he searched for her.

Mercedes was about ready to give up. It was getting late and cold.

"Boo." Sebastian playfully said, from behind Mercedes.

Mercedes immediately put a shotgun to Sebastian's forehead.

"I know you like playing aggressive, but let's calm down a bit?" Sebastian teased.

"Oh, it's just you, Sebastian.."

Mercedes replied, while lowering the shotgun.

Sebastian held her from behind, while caressing her waist.

"I've caught you, little rabbit." He whispered into her ear, as he started to nibble and play with it with his mouth.

"Oh, Sebastian." she playfully laughed.

"You seem to still be in your ballroom dress." Sebastian chuckled, "Why? Was it to impress me? How naughty."

Sebastian's sexy grip onto her waist grew tighter.

"A mere butler question the wife of an earl?" Mercedes teased.

Sebastian's grip began to loosen, and his face showed boredom.

"That man, who exactly is he? How did he fall in love with you?" Sebastian asked.

"His name is Lance Mandrake. His family owns a popular clothing company. Also, our contract isn't based on love."

"Ah, I see. My young master has many coats and shoes from the Mandrake Clothing I am glad to hear that. It would be silly if a human fell in love with a demon and gave their souls way for love."

"Yes, very silly." she agreed.

Sebastian's grip onto her waist tightened again.

"Sebastian, I.." Mercedes stammered.

"Yes?.. Say it." he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Sebastian, I miss the old days you and I spent." Mercedes said.

Sebastian's handsome grin reappeared onto his face.

"The old days?" Sebastian questioned, teasingly.

Sebastian's lips lowered, never leaving the touch if her skin, he

slowly reached her neck, giving her seductive long wet kisses.

"Ah, yes... The old days." She replied.

Sebastian lifted his head from her neck as she let his hands wander her body.

_"Then why not relive the old days? Why not indulge into sweet sweet pleasure, just like the old days? Just for one night, to have that "alive" feeling once more."_ He said.

Sebastian's hands reached Mercedes's breasts.

The feeling of demon skin against demon skin was an amazing feeling for demons. Almost as amazing as devouring one of the most tortured souls..

Sebastian was ravenous for this feeling once more.

"Shall we?" she whispered.

"We shall." Sebastian replies, devilishly.

Sebastian scooped Mercedes into his arms, romantically, and walked her to the Phantomhive manor.

•••••

"Such a beautiful home." Mercedes complimented, while being carried by Sebastian.

"Why thank you, my lady." Sebastian thanked her.

Sebastian opened the door to his room with one hand.

"This is my room. Feel as comfortable as you wish." Sebastian teased, as he let her down and took his tailcoat off.

•••••

"What was that?.." Mey-Rin said, half asleep.

_"I swore I heard giggling, yes I did!"_ she thought..

Mey-Rin got up from her bed and slipped into her slippers, and wandered the halls.

_"I heard the giggling again!"_ she thought.

Mey-Rin stopped by Sebastian's room, and looked through a crack in the door.

"Gawh! Se-Se-Sebastian has a lady friend?! Wow! She is a fine one, indeed. Yes she is!" Mey-Rin whispered, as her nose began to bleed.

"No, this is none of my business, no matter how surprising and interesting this is!" she thought.

Mey-Rin went back to her room.

•••••

Sebastian was unbuttoning the back of Mercedes's blue corset-dress, then it plopped onto the floor, revealing a black lace bra with matching french laced underwear and stockings.

Sebastian licked his lips and his eyes began to glow a demon fuchsia. He was ready to touch Mercedes all over, to make her feel that "alive feeling" once more.

"Like you said earlier, I like playing aggressive Sebastian." Mercedes said, with laughter.

She turned around and pushed Sebastian onto the bed.

"I'll be the one in charge tonight." She said, with a demon fuchsia in her eyes.

Mercedes crawled up onto Sebastian. Their faces, so close to each other that they felt each other's breaths on each other's faces.

"My, my, if it can't be helped.." he replied with a grin, never looking away from her eyes with a sexy, seductive look.

Mercedes began to unbutton Sebastian's black vest.

"I'm surprised you aren't hot in this little butler suit." she teased.

Mercedes began to unbutton Sebastian's white dress shirt, revealing his wrapped wound. The wound that was caused by the Undertaker's death scythe.

Sebastian grunted in pain.

"What happened?.." Mercedes asked, shocked at the deep bandage covered wound.

"It's noth-.."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GET OFF MY BASSY!" Grell screamed from the window, while opening it and falling into the room.

"BASSY, WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS PIG?! Oh, and I never thought Sebastian would be doing naughty things with a woman!" Grell giggled.

"Cheating?" Mercedes glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian took out a knife out of his trousers pocket, throwing it at Grell's coat, attaching him to the wall.

"Bassy! How rude!" Grell exclaimed.

Sebastian gently took Mercedes off of him and put her to the other side of the bed and got up, slowly approaching Grell with an annoyed expression.

"Bassy! You look so sexy without your tailcoat or vest!"

Sebastian came closer an closer to Grell. Sebastian put one hand onto Grell's throat, his grip was tightening.

"Please stop saying such disgusting things, and lower your voice to a whisper. So, why're you here?.." Sebastian questioned in a quiet voice.

"CAAACK! Sebastian your grip is getting toooooooo tight.. I-I've come here, for someone under the name of "Mandrake".."

Mercedes's facial expression turned blank and dead.

"Could it be that woman?.." Grell giggled, as he pointed at Mercedes.


End file.
